


Magically Ordinary

by SapientiaSerpentAstuzia



Series: Magically... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Character, Magic, Other, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia/pseuds/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: What would Hogwarts be like if Voldemort never existed?<br/>Two, perfectly normal, twin girls attend Hogwarts. They're in for the ride of their lives; Living it up in a castle full of magic, infinate food, friends and fun. With nothing to worry about, aside from teen problems, nothing could go wrong.<br/>Right?<br/>*CURRENTLY ABANDONED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magically Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognise from J.K's work.  
> Promt: What would Hogwarts be like if Voldemort never existed?  
> Sorry if grammar/spelling/actual HP information is off, advice and corrections are welcome; flames are not.  
> Two girls attend Hogwarts (Harry's year), yep yep yep. All pretty self-explanitory.  
> Just read the tags to get a hint of this fic, don't like? Don't read.  
> Thanks, and happy reading.

I lay still, listening to the soft snores of my sister. It was about 4am, and I couldn't sleep. It's not my fault, once I start a book I have to finish it, and I just so happened to finish that book roughly 5 minutes ago. There isn't really a point in trying to sleep, I have to get up in a few hours anyway. At 11 o' clock the train leaves for my school, Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'd be starting my first year, along with my twin. We've been waiting for this day since Dad told us about it all those years ago, I was so excited to get my letter, I still have it actually. I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. Well, I'm 11 years of age, I have dirty blonde hair, it's really curly. My eyes are green, as are my sisters. Mum's nickname for us is Celery Sticks because they look like the vegetable, we have our dads eyes, and our Mum's pixie nose. My sister's hair is the complete opposite of mine, it's dark brown and straight, like Mum's, I get my hair from Dad.

I pulled back my bright yellow blanket, shivering as my bare feet came in contact with the cold marble floor. I quietly walked over to the door, and with one quick glance to my sleeping sister, I creaked open the door and slid out, gently closing it behind me. My sister's a light sleeper, and it's best not to wake her until she's had her full eight hours sleep unless you fancy being pranked 'till your ears are spewing leeks.   
I walked along the corridor, guiding myself from memory and a few rays of moonlight seeping in through the windows. I was met with the crossroad of going downstairs to the main floor, which included the Kitchen, Study and Living Room, the floor I was currently on which had three bedrooms, mine and my sisters, our parents' room and the guest room, and the very last floor above me was where I was heading. I leaped up the stairs two at a time, until finally I reached the attic door. I pulled down the ladder, wincing at the groaning noise it made. I clambered up and pulled the door shut behind me.

The Attic was not like any normal Attic, it had windows for walls, though the were charmed to be one-way windows, so our house looked quite average from outside. The roof was painted a midnight black, with glowing stars my father charmed, (Charms was his best class), so they twinkled and shined. On the left of the room was a muggle telescope, along with the wizarding kind and a few constellation books. On the right, if you knew which star to press, (lowest star, just in reach if you jump), you could open a door leading to a balcony, it held a table and chair set, and was a perfect place for tea. The best thing was, you couldn't see the balcony from the windows in the Attic, so if you ever needed a place alone, it was the best place to go.

I walked back inside and sat down in the middle of the room on one of the many floor cushions. As hours went by, I watched the sunrise. The dark sky mixing with the bright colours of the sun, it looked like a rainbow, a cloudless rainbow.   
As I watched night turn to day, I couldn't help but feel nervous for Hogwarts. My father had been a Ravenclaw, his father Ravenclaw, his father's mother Hufflepuff. What if I didn't get into either? I don't want to disappoint father and mother, who I knew wanted me to be Hufflepuff. Although mother was a muggle, she knew all about Hogwarts and she thought Hufflepuff was an ideal house. What if I got into Gryffindor? Or worse, Slytherin? My parents were strongly against Slytherins, believing all from that house became evil, and they both thought Gryffindors were foolish rather then brave.

I shook off my nervous feeling, there wasn't any use sitting here worrying, what would that solve? I stood up, trembling on my foot which had turned numb. Damn, I hate when that happens. I dug my foot into my recently occupied cushion, making it fly across the room and into a stack of books, which fell over onto the telescope with a loud 'thump!' I froze, my sister had no doubt woken up from that, she wouldn't be happy. I hobbled down the stairs, carefully pushing them back up. Walking down the stairs to the Kitchen, I noticed it was 7:09 and decided to make pancakes. I grabbed the bottle with the pancake batter inside (my Mum and sister love pancakes, so we have to have the easy version for quick access). I grabbed a pan from our cream cupboard and placed it on the stove, lighting it quickly. The whole kitchen was cream, with hints of red and dark brown. Our whole house was coordinated in colours, Mum is quite the stylist. The pan (red) quickly heated up, and having already put the butter over the base, I poured the batter carefully to make one large one. Soon, the smell of pancakes wafted through the house, no doubt fully waking-up my family. I grabbed the plate, which was stacked with pancakes, and placed it on the dinning table along with butter, sugar, lemon, maple syrup and ice-cream. And as I predicted, my family came bearly-eyed down the stairs one by one, first my sister, Solana, who had a case of bed head. She gumpliy accepted the pancake I slid onto her plate, and soaked it with maple syrup, just the way she likes. Next came my Dad, how kissed us both on our fore-heads and turned on the coffee machine. Mum came down a minute later, Dad was already onto his second cup. She tutted at the darkness of the room and opened the window, leting a fresh breeze in along with the bright rays of sun. She quickly made tea for herself and I, as Solana already had coffee, and joined as at the table. It's funny how different we eat our food. I was eating my pancakes with ice-cream, Mum had lemon and sugar, Solana, maple syrup and Dad had his plain.

"Thank you for making this, Cynthis, darling," I broke out of my thoughts, and looked at my smiling Mum. I found it funny how she knew it was me who made this, it was expected of me to of not slept, I suppose. "It's alright Mum," I muttered, sipping at my tea. I finished first, as to be expected, and I ran upstairs to claim first shower. Solana and I shared a mini-bathroom. It had tan tiles and dark-brown wooden flooring. Of course, we had made it a bit more home-y. We each had a bright towel, heaps of beauty products lay everywhere. We didn't use them, we just had out Mum's old make-up here to make the room seem a bit more  _us._ Not like that worked, make-up was not us. I hopped in the shower, and ten minutes later I was out, letting steam and the smell of apples flow out and under the think crack of the door. I wrapped my self in my green towel, and used a purple one for my hair. (Solana had the other towels, purple for body, green for hair). I left the bathroom and grabbed a brush on the way out. I opened the door and shouted down, "Shower's free." I didn't close the door, Solana would be up to take her shower anyway. I shook my hair with the towel, catching all the water droplets, and brushed my hair out. I opened the window between out two beds as the let my hair dry naturally with the wind. Solana then came up and went into the bathroom, right on time as I wanted to change. I closed the door and went my wardrobe across my bed. It mostly contained jeans, tights, jumpers and tee-shirts. Oh, and my converse. Mum wanted me to be intune with the muggle world as best as possible, and I had come to love my grey shoes. Of course, I had taken to one other muggle thing. My most prized possesion was my band merch. Solana and I had both fallen in love with the bands we had found, and out room was covered in posters. My favourite band was Pierce The Veil, and Solana loves Of Mice & Men. That was our only muggle interest though (Other then movies, Mum had gotten everyone hooked). The rest was all muggle. Solana took the more athletic route with Quidditch and pranks, and I chose books and music. Anyway, onto the clothes. I shook my head and took a pair of jeans and a Sleeping With Sirens shirt down of the hanger (they were the only things left, I had already packed my trunk) and quickly changed, just as Sol came in. I turned my back to give her privacy and took the time to back a small travel-bag. I had my trunk sitting at the base of my bed, neatly packed, with my shoes sitting patiently on top. In my one-strap bag I put a book,  _Music For The Magically Gifted;_ which was a gift from my uncle, an ipod Mum had recently bought me, which Dad had charmed to suit the muggle repelling wards around Hogwarts, and a few sickles and galleons for sweets on the train.

I carefully sat down on my bed after fixing it, and glanced at the clock. 9:47am, I still had time to watch a bit of t.v. I went down stairs and into the Lounge, turning the t.v on and switching it to my favourite channel and cheered as I saw my most loved show, Pokemon. It went on for half an hour, in which Ash got his fourth gym badge. As I was stretching from my reclined position, my Dad's voice echo'd from upstairs, "Alright everyone, let's pack the car," Excitement welled up in my chest as I ran upstairs, past my Dad's amused face and to my room. I pulled on my shoes, grabbed my bag and sister by the the hand and down the stairs. Sol gave a disgruntled huff as I laughed, she was in the middle of putting her own shoes on when I grabbed her. Dad muttered something under his breath and with a swish of his wand, our trunks came floating down the stairs. (A/N: No, they're not going to have pets until later. Every time I add pets to a story I always forget them :P) Mum came in from the back door, having been attending to her garden. She grabbed her purse as Dad directed the trunks into the boot of the car. Mum smiled down at us, "Come on girls," she said, misty-eyed, as she laid a gental hand on our backs and ushered us out the door, locking it with the key, which immediately kicked in the protective wards. We all settled into the car, deciding not to listen to the radio, but have a traditional game of 'I spy'. Just as I guessed Dad's 'thing', a passing helicopter (Dad's such a cheater), we arrived at King's Cross. Dad parked on the opposite side of the Station, and after grabbing our possesions we hastily made our way through. We didn't waste time, so we just calmly walked through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4. Sol and I found a compartment at the back, and with the help of Dad, put our trunks over-head. Solana grabbed my hand and oulled me back out to give Mum a hug, as she was now quitely crying. She crushed us in a her warm embrace, and Dad hugged the three of us, placing kisses on my twin and I's heads. With a promise to be safe, stay out of trouble, and write as often as possible, we crowded onto the platform and back into our compartment. In another five minutes the train was slowly starting to move. I blinked back tears as I fiercly waved my parents away, smiling weakly at the sight of a small red haired girl, half crying, half laughing as she waved her sibling/s off.

I turned and smiled to my sister, and after a minute of comfortable silence, we both reached into our bags and bought out a book, or in my sister's case, a magazine. But, to my misfourtune, I didn't have a chance to read as the lack of sleep finally hit me, and with a resigned sigh, I leant my head against the cool glass of the window and fell into a content sleep, the chugging of the train lulling me to unconsciousness.


End file.
